The Untold Stories Of The L4D Gang
by taikickboxer632
Summary: The gang of Louis,Bill,Zoey and Francis make their way toward the highway but encounter some bumps my first story please comment :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first left 4 dead story

please comment :D

All the characters belong to valve

"FRANCIS!" Bill yelled. "Get away from those alcohol cans."I'll leave money for it..."

Francis replied. They were in Dallas, Texas in a bar. Bill, Zoey, and Louis were looking for supplies while Francis explored the beer cans. They were traveling to an evacuation center, an abandoned church along the highway. Francis put on a sad face and slumped over. "Hey guys, is it just me, or is the ground shaking?" Zoey said. "OH MY GOD!" Louis yelled. The rest of them whipped around, guns at the ready. "What's wrong Louis?"Francis asked him, already cocking his auto shotgun.(He had screamed like a little girl when he found it at a gun shop.) "PILLS HERE!" he yelled with joy but that scream of joy quickly turned into a yell of terror as soon as he went flying through the air.

"TANK!" They all yelled together. "Told you!" Zoey yelled already firing her hunting rifle. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Tank yelled, punching Louis right through the wall. 'BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM.' Went Bill's M16 assault rifle. 'BOOM.' Went Zoey's hunting rifle. Somehow Francis had crept behind the Tank and shot him the back. The Tank turned and looked him in the eyes. "Son of a …" 'BANG!' The Tank punched him right through the roof and over the moon.(At least it looked like that. :D) "Dang it!" Louis said from inside the wall, "He owes me 5 bucks." "Seriously?" Bill asked. "Um, guys, have you forgotten about the Tank?"Zoey asked. "!" The Tank yelled just to emphasize her point. "Oh... right..." Bill said, pulling out a Grenade. "Raaaah...?" The Tank barely squeaked. '!'

They came out from behind the counter. (Only Bill and Zoey, Louis was in a wall and Francis had flown out of a smoking hole in the roof.) Right then they heard a Hunter and the horde. They started pouring through the hole in the door. "Dang it! Where are they coming from?"Yelled Bill. "They must have heard the explosion!" Yelled Zoey. 'BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BOOM BOOM BOOM' went their guns. "Throwin' a molotov!"Shouted Bill. 'FFFFWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFF'

All the zombies came running out with their bodies flaming and bits of flesh raining down from the sky.

"It's like a horror movie come alive!"Said Zoey in awe. "Of course you would think that Zoey."said Bill.

So they retrieved Louis out from the wall. "Thanks guys." Louis said. "No problem Lou." "Wait, so... where did the Hunter go?"Zoey asked, confused. Just then they heard screaming for help outside the bar. "Looks like we found our answer."Bill said, loading a brand new clip into his M16. "Let's go."

As they rushed outside the screaming grew louder. After two minutes they realized it was Francis. When they ran to him the Hunter wasn't on him. It was dead and lay about 5 feet away from him. "Francis are you okay?" Louis asked. "I guess so, that wussy jumped me just as I woke up. I socked him and shot with my shotgun." He kicked him and spat at the ground. Just then they heard the hoard scream. "We had better find a safehouse those bugger's aren't going to stay away for long"Zoey troup walked down the alleway. "Look the highway"yelled Louis. And he was right right in front of them was a mass rubble highway." "And a safehouse"said Francis. "And the horde"Zoey said "And a witch right in front of the saferoom"Bill said. RUUUUN!As they sprinted toward the highway they heard a cough. "Dang it's a Smoker watch the rooftop's"said Francis. "CRAP HELP ME." Bill Louis and Francis looked up. Zoey was being hung against a building by the smoker. "Hang on" BOOM Zoey fell down."So how do we get the witch away from the safe room door?" Bill asked.

They all looked at Louis. "Louis do you still have the pills you found in the bar?" Zoey asked. "Yeah why ...oh right." Louis said. He gulped down the pills.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Nice job Louis taking care of that witch"Francis said. "Yeah it was funny when the witch grabbed Francis's shotgun and tried to kill herself Bill said." Yeah and then grabbed bill's grenade and pulled the pin,i don't think i've ever run that fast in my life Zoey said."They all looked at the door it was probably still smoking on the other side. "Let's take a nap now and continue in the morning"Zoey said


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter please comment

Zoey looked up. Bill and Louis and were fast asleep Francis was cleaning his shotgun while looking at the safe room door. "Hey sleeping beauty your turn for watch"Francis said. "Anything come on the radio?"she asked. She could see him clearly now he had a big bruise on the side of his face from where he had hit the ground with their run in with the Tank. Not to mention just about a thousand scrapes down the side of his face. "Not anything of signafagance sweetheart the morons in the safe area were just telling of their latest run in." "Say is your mother's name by any chance Ruby Anetig?" He asked. "Yeah why. "She said. Francis took a large intake of breath."sorry hun your mom got bit she's turned into a spitter they had no choice but to shoot her." He let this sink in he could'nt think how painful that would be. He hated a lot of thing's but he loved his mom. One time he was in his favourite bar and he was drunk and some guy came up to him and poked him and called him a momma's boy the docter's said that the finger was so messed up they did'nt know what part to sow it onto plus the bar was closed for a few day's after that to clean up all the blood. It did'nt matter to Francis cus he was in jail for two month's afterward's anyway not that he wasn't used to let himself return to the present. Zoey felt like she had been hit by a bar stool. If Francis could read thoughts he would have said he know's how she feels :D. Zoey sighed and looked up her eyes moist "looks like it's my turn for watch." "Tell you what i'll do it until Bill's shift sweetheart."Zoey started to protest but her mind made her stop. "Thanks Fra..." She fell asleep the last thing she heard was "your welcome sweetheart."

The next day they were walking down the highway when they heard the hoard scream their horror shriek. "Crap let's scram those idiot's aren't going to stay away for long"Bill said. "Where are they gunna come from Bill there are only two way's from the front or from the back let's keep going."Francis argued. As if in answer to his question several hundred claw/hands reached up from the sides of the highway!"I stand corrected"said Francis cocking his shotgun. BOOOM a car went flying up into the air. "Not again"yelled Zoey firing her double pistols at the hoard.

"What the … AHHHHH"Yelled Zoey" "CHARGER!"Bill yelled firing his M16 BANG BANG BANG went the charger, dying."Guy's?"Zoey asked."Wha... OH MY GOSH"Yelled Louis. WITCH!The witch was asleep (witch was amazing given that there were just about 935,749,383,927 zombie's yeling and screaming AND gunfire just a few feet away from where she was sitting. "In case your wondering I have no more pills"Louis yelled over the noise. "aaaaaaaaa"they said. Bill started stacking propane tanks while the rest of them shot the hoard. Just then Louis picked up a crowbar "yauh"he swung it it went into one knocking over another. Then that zombie stumbled backward into Francis who blew his insides out but one of the pellets hit a molotov burning a couple zombies. But one of the zombies went right into the pile of 20 gas cans Bill had been stacking! (I would put a boom in it and it would be big but I can't, because they would take it out so just picture in your mind the biggest explosion you can think of :D)When they opened their eyes they saw a big smoking hole in the middle of the highway with only cables connecting it. "HOLY CRAP" "OMG" "O MY GOSH"WOW. "That was easy"said Louis. "I hate highways." Francis said. But looking at an armored car he said, "But what I do like is an armored car with a machine gun and gas cans next to it."

"WOOOOHOOOO!"Yelled Bill who was on the machine gun firing like a crazy man! I haven't had this much fun since 'nam! The machine gun was cutting the zombies down like crazy. Zoey was driving. Bill was on the machinegun, (obviously :D)Louis was in the passenger seat laughing as he shot down zombies that Bill missed not that there were loads that he missed and Francis was in the backseat exploring the weapons that the marines left behind, as Louis said but the rest of them thought that a different thing happened to them. Giving that there was blood spills, bullet shells and a dropped helmet in front and around the car."Plus Bill found but didn't tell the others what looked like a human/zombie heart. "Cool some ammunition for muh shotgun yesss"said Francis a little to happy about it. just then Zoey slammed her foot down on the brake so hard it made Francis fly forward and hit the windsheild with a loud SMACK! (See kids now that is a perfect reason why you should wear your seatbelt xD) "Um Francis you okay?"Zoey asked "uuuuuhhhhhhh"what did you do that for?"Francis asked "Just look Francis, ahead of you … BANG! A hunter had pounced onto the front of the car he was trying to scratch through the glass! BOOOOM!Somehow without anyone noticing, he had gotten up picked up his auto shotgun and blasted the hunter off of the front of the car. "Few that is how you kill a hunter"Louis said. They got out of the car and inspected the grisly scene. There was a barricade of pickups machineguns in the back of every car then there was barbed wire over the roof of the cars. "Well that sucks."Said Francis.


End file.
